


Катастрофически

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Кагеяма думал, что за прошедшие два года буря внутри него улеглась.





	Катастрофически

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Mini Ship Wars.  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish).

Вечеринка в честь начала осеннего семестра обычно длилась до самого утра. Кагеяма не любил ни эту традицию, ни алкоголь, ни громкую музыку, ни пьяных девушек, которые с завидным упорством приглашали его танцевать или общаться. Он был бы рад не появляться ни на одной из вечеринок, но общежитие гудело, как улей, а попытки уединиться в своей комнате каждый раз терпели неудачу: любвеобильный сосед обычно просил погулять подольше. 

И Кагеяма бродил по кампусу, подальше от толпы и шума, но, помимо воли, его неизбежно тянуло туда, где центром всеобщего внимания оказывался Ойкава. Всегда в окружении девушек, сокомандников, одногруппников, жадно ловивших каждое его слово, каждую улыбку. Кагеяма их понимал: этой магии трудно было сопротивляться. Катастрофически сложно.

Поступая в тот же университет, где учился Ойкава, он думал, что за прошедшие два года старшей школы буря внутри него улеглась. Что он спокойно, по-взрослому может реагировать на присутствие, голос, подначки. На жесты, поворот головы, взгляды. На то, что они играют в команде на одной позиции. Отчаянно хотелось сыграть вместе, быть по одну сторону сетки, впитать то, что всегда было у Ойкавы и что хотелось иметь самому.

Ничего не вышло, стало только хуже. Он понял, что чувства, неосознанно мучившие его, завладевшие им целиком, не являлись ни завистью, ни духом соперничества, а желание чему-то научиться отошло в тень, уступив место чему-то новому. Это была влюблённость, осознание которой словно окатило холодной водой.

Ойкава не собирался облегчать ему жизнь. Если бы он вёл себя отстранённо-вежливо, если бы не смотрел так, что по спине пробегал холодок, если бы оставил в покое, не изводил, не дразнил, не тревожил, возможно, было бы несравнимо проще. Год назад, на первой для Кагеямы осенней попойке, Ойкава вышел за ним на крышу, куда он сбежал от духоты, музыки и настойчивой Норико — её ловкие руки нырнули ему под футболку, а грудь мягко прижалась к его груди. 

— Заводишь приятные знакомства, Тобио-чан? — тон отнюдь не дружеский, злой, звенящий.

— Не сказал бы, — он ответил осторожно, не зная, чего ожидать. Ойкава был пьян, Кагеяма — абсолютно трезв.

Днём ещё стояла летняя жара, но вечером в воздухе уже чувствовался приход осени. Ветерок холодил разгорячённую кожу, и Кагеяма невольно поёжился. Ойкава в трёх шагах от него слегка пошатывался, волосы спутались, и он отбрасывал их со лба пальцами, но они всё равно падали обратно.

— А как сказал бы? — Ойкава сделал шаг ближе. — Ты же нравишься им, всем этим, — он неопределённо махнул рукой. — Знаешь же, что говорят о тебе.

— Нет, — Кагеяма не отводил взгляд от Ойкавы. — Не знаю.

Ойкава ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.

— А я тебе расскажу, — внезапно мягко и миролюбиво. Прикрыл глаза, чуть качнулся. — Кагеяма Тобио.

Он помолчал, облизал губы, сунул руки в карманы.

— Хмурый, необщительный… загадочный. Талантливый, подающий большие надежды. 

Кагеяма хотел прервать, но Ойкава продолжил чуть громче, будто понял.

— А ещё красивый. Ты знаешь, сколько раз я слышал, что ты красивый?

Кагеяма помотал головой.

— Семнадцать, Тобио-чан. И знаешь, что мне хотелось сделать каждый раз, когда я это слышал? 

Ойкава открыл глаза, и от его взгляда в животе у Кагеямы будто смёрзся ледяной ком.

— Я хотел заставить каждого заткнуться, чтобы никто не произносил твоё имя вслух.

— Почему?

Ойкава не ответил, сжал губы крепко, так, что побелели, — будто не хотел выпускать наружу слова. Он подошёл вплотную и прошептал на ухо, скользнув губами по мочке.

— Потому что только я могу тебя так называть.

Кагеяма вдохнул смесь запахов: спиртного, пота и горького парфюма. Голова кружилась так, словно он выпил больше всех на этой вечеринке. Руки сами скользнули по бокам, по гладкой ткани рубашки, тёплой от горячего тела под ней, губы коснулись щеки, виска, уха. Кагеяма не верил, что всё происходит на самом деле: он обнимает Ойкаву, и над их головами раскинулось тёмное безмолвие неба с редким мерцанием звёзд, а под ногами в такт далёких басов пульсирует крыша. Ойкава в его руках непривычно тихий, расслабленный, мягкий. 

Ладонь легла на пах, нажала, потёрла. Кагеяма охнул и отстранился. Ойкава потянулся следом.

— Тобио, — пробормотал бессвязно. — Тобио.

Хлопнула дверь, раздался женский смех, ему вторил мужской голос. Кагеяма увлёк Ойкаву за угол. Прислонился к прохладной стене, и тут же всё вспыхнуло жаром внутри: Ойкава прижался, прильнул к нему, раздвинув коленом бёдра, с силой провёл ладонями по рукам от запястий вверх, к плечам. Шеи коснулись тёплые пальцы, скользнули на затылок, взъерошили волосы. Мурашки дождём рассыпались по спине, Кагеяма невольно вздрогнул.

— Не нравится? — прерывисто выдохнул Ойкава. — Не нравится тебе?

— Я… прости, что ты…

— Что я делаю? — Ойкава отпрянул, прищурился и снова шагнул в густую ночную тень, ближе к Кагеяме. — И правда, что я делаю?

Он стал рядом, опёрся спиной о стену, откинув голову назад. Кагеяма всё смотрел и смотрел на открытую взгляду длинную шею. Кожа белела, будто тихо светилась, и он не сдержался, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев, приласкал ямку между ключицами, очертил кадык, огладил подбородок.

— Что ты делаешь, — повторил Кагеяма, обращаясь скорее к себе.

— Всё так глупо, Тобио. Между нами всё так…

Кагеяма поцеловал его. Не хотел думать, давать шанс возникшему было сомнению; он поддался желанию — чистому, простому и ясному. Целовал неумело, задыхался, боялся услышать «хватит» между вдохами.

«Хватит» не прозвучало. Ойкава крепко, до боли обнимал, отвечал, улыбался — Кагеяма чувствовал его улыбку губами, — и в этот момент было невыносимо хорошо. Все тревоги рассеялись в ночи, и в груди поселилась твёрдая уверенность, что завтра всё изменится.

Не изменилось ничего. Столкнувшись с ним наутро перед лекционным залом, Кагеяма собирался поздороваться и пожелать хорошего дня, но Ойкава лишь скользнул невидящим взглядом и прошёл мимо в окружении стайки одногруппниц. На дневной тренировке общался с помощником тренера, с другими игроками, обсуждал новую команду соперников и не обращал на Кагеяму никакого внимания. Даже не подначивал как обычно. Кагеяма отрабатывал подачу за подачей, бросая взгляды в его сторону, но лишь терял концентрацию, из раза в раз посылая мяч в аут.

— Что с тобой сегодня, Кагеяма-кун? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался их либеро, невысокий коренастый Накагава. — Перебрал на вчерашней вечеринке?

— Что? — переспросил Кагеяма. — Нет, я… Всё в порядке, Накагава-сан. Не выспался, шумно было.

— Да, — заулыбался тот в ответ. — Действительно шумно. Но это не повод так мазать всю тренировку.

Накагава пытливо смотрел в глаза, видимо, ожидая подробностей, но Кагеяма только стиснул сильнее мяч и вернулся на исходную. Он до утра не сомкнул глаз, но не из-за шума, а из-за Ойкавы. Губы горели, на теле фантомно жили все ночные прикосновения.

После тренировки он задержался: знал, что Ойкава обычно уходит последним. Тот устало ввалился в раздевалку, на ходу снимая с себя футболку. Кагеяма замер, наткнувшись взглядом на засос чуть ниже ключицы.

— Нигде от тебя покоя нет, — протянул Ойкава. — Ну что ещё?

Он распахнул свой шкафчик, достал полотенце, уронил в него лицо. Кагеяма теперь видел лишь широкую спину, взметнувшиеся лопатки и три родинки между ними. К взмокшей шее липли пряди волос, и нестерпимо хотелось дотронуться губами до верхнего торчащего позвонка. Он подошёл ближе и коснулся пальцами влажной кожи.

— Ты что это удумал, а? — Ойкава резко развернулся и поймал его взгляд. Кагеяма так и застыл с поднятой рукой. — Ну? 

Ойкава смотрел сухо и зло. Кагеяма отшатнулся. 

— Вчера мне показалось…

— Тебе показалось, — резко оборвал его Ойкава и вновь отвернулся к шкафчику. — Выпил и пошутил немного. На вечеринках это бывает.

— Пошутил… Это шутка такая была?

— Да, шутка.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Очень жаль, — Ойкава пожал плечами. — Хотя нет, не жаль. Мне всё равно. Уйди и дай переодеться.

Кагеяма замолчал. Захлебнулся всеми несказанными словами, развернулся и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Лишь когда дошёл до своей комнаты в общежитии, осознал, что руки сжаты в кулаки до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

Спустя год, на такой же осенней попойке, он бродил по аккуратно вымощенным дорожкам кампуса, старательно избегая любых шумных компаний и — в первую очередь — Ойкавы. Каждая встреча с ним на вечеринках заканчивалась одинаково: они уединялись и целовались, жадно, грубо, голодно, а после Ойкава по-прежнему делал вид, что ничего не было. Кагеяма сопротивлялся всякий раз и всякий раз сдавался. Он оставил бесплодные попытки поговорить, выяснить, что происходит — с ним, с ними.

В последний раз они зашли дальше. Ойкава расстегнул его джинсы и, обхватив член, стал медленно водить кулаком вдоль ствола, не отводя взгляд, не закрывая глаза. Кагеяму накрыло быстро и остро, так, что перехватило дыхание, и он почти сразу кончил. Ойкава вытер руку о собственную футболку и ушёл, оставив его одного в пыльной кладовке.

Хотелось повторить, но не так, не под влиянием помешательства, алкоголя и вседозволенности. Слишком плохо было после, как от жестокого похмелья, испытанного однажды. Катастрофически не хватало настоящего — прикосновений, запаха, приглушённых стонов, произнесённого на все лады «Тобио». 

— Тобио-чан! — раздалось за спиной. Он не искал Ойкаву, избегал как мог, но Ойкава нашёл его сам. — И не грустно тебе в одиночестве среди этих кустов? Или ты поджидаешь кого?

Ойкава был навеселе. Был поразительно красив и настолько же далёк от Кагеямы. Словно между ними не пропасть даже, а световые годы полёта к другой галактике. Внезапно накатила злость. 

— Если и поджидаю, тебе-то что? Не всё ли равно?

Ойкава нахмурил брови.

— Так ты говоришь со своим семпаем?

— Что тебе нужно?

— Что мне нужно? Дай-ка подумать. Место в основе, выиграть следующий матч, вызов в сборную, наверняка что-то забыл…

— От меня! От меня тебе что нужно? Ты уже год ведёшь себя так, будто между нами ничего не происходит!

— Не кричи, — Ойкава вдруг разом как-то сник, ссутулил плечи, нашёл что-то интересное на гладких камнях дорожки под ногами. — Ничего между нами не происходит.

Потом, какое-то время спустя, Кагеяма не смог объяснить себе, что на него нашло. Это было какое-то помутнение и в то же время яркая, до белых пятен перед глазами, ярость. Он схватил Ойкаву за плечи и удивительно легко толкнул к стволу старого дуба. С сухим треском вниз полетели кусочки коры. Кагеяма скрутил в кулак футболку на груди Ойкавы. Тот не сопротивлялся, не вырывался, казалось, вообще не дышал, только смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Ничего не происходит? А что же тебя так тянет ко мне каждый раз, стоит только…

— Перестань, — прошипел Ойкава. — Это ничего не… 

— Нет, значит! Мне можешь врать, но себя зачем обманывать? — Кагеяма разжал пальцы, выпустил смятую ткань, обхватил лицо Ойкавы ладонями. — Я же всё вижу, всё понимаю. Почему ты такой?

— Какой? — выдохнул Ойкава. — Такой же дурак, как ты? 

Кагеяма опустил руки. Отчаянно хотелось заорать, что-нибудь разбить, возможно, даже свою глупую, глупую голову, чтобы в ней и мысли не появлялось о совершенно пустых надеждах.

— Упрямый, несносный, высокомерный, эгоистичный, отвратительно… 

— Сколько сложных слов, Тобио, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Открыл для себя словарь синонимов?

— И я всё равно тебя люблю.

Ойкава взглянул нехорошо, недобро.

— Любишь? — он схватил за запястье, крепко сжал пальцы. — Не разбрасывайся такими словами. 

— Люблю. Я тебе никогда не врал.

— И ты решил вот так сообщить мне правду? А я должен верить?

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, доказательств? — Кагеяма едва сдерживал порыв вырвать руку из цепкой хватки Ойкавы. — Каких? 

— Да, хочу, — Ойкава продолжал удерживать его. — Я много чего хочу, Тобио.

— Например? Мне прокричать с крыши, что я люблю тебя? Переписать на тебя наследство? Высечь твоё имя у себя на груди?

Ойкава молчал, лишь дышал тяжело, так же, как Кагеяма. 

— Про имя на груди мне понравилось, подумай над этим.

Разжал пальцы, сунул руки в карманы и повернулся спиной.

— Я уже подумал, — выдавил сквозь зубы Кагеяма. — Сделаю, не сомневайся. 

— Пока-пока, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава снова закрылся, нацепив ненавистную маску. Кагеяма прислонился пылающим лбом к безучастному стволу дуба. Хорошо, что завтра домой, ему нужна передышка.

Иногда на выходные он не оставался в общежитии, если не нужно было готовиться в библиотеке или по каким-то причинам отменяли субботнюю тренировку. Спортивный зал оказался нужен для какой-то делегации, поэтому внезапно два свободных дня вместо одного дали шанс на поездку в Сендай.

***

Мама была рада. Накормила любимым карри, напоила чаем и попросила помочь в саду. Сад — слишком громкое название для её хобби, так, пара деревьев, плодоносящих кустов, клумба с цветами. Кагеяме нравилось среди зелени и нравилось быть занятым: не так одолевали мысли о последнем разговоре с Ойкавой. 

— Ты не слушаешь меня, — улыбнулась мама. — Что-то случилось?

«Случилось, мама, но вряд ли ты сможешь чем-то помочь».

— Всё в порядке.

Она посмотрела внимательно, покачала головой, но задавать вопросов больше не стала. Кагеяма покраснел: обманывать её у него не получалось никогда.

— Помоги мне с той сухой веткой, не достаю, — она спустилась с небольшой стремянки и протянула ему садовые ножницы. Перекладины опасно затрещали под его весом: стремянка была старой, рассохшейся и грозила рассыпаться при любом неосторожном движении.

— Я же говорил тебе купить новую, с этой можно упасть, а если меня не будет рядом? — проворчал Кагеяма и потянулся к высокой ветке. Раздался громкий треск, Кагеяма неловко взмахнул руками, теряя равновесие, и рухнул вниз, больно проехавшись боком по сломанным перекладинам.

— Ничего страшного, просто ссадина, — чуть позже отмахивался он от причитаний и предложенных мазей с бинтами. — Мам, я знаю, что делать с синяками.

— Не нужно было просить тебя, я же намного легче, привыкла, что меня выдерживает.

Кагеяма налепил на рёбра слева широкий пластырь и приложил пузырь со льдом.

— Вот, видишь? В следующий раз приеду — и следа не останется.

Мама лишь тяжело вздохнула в ответ.

***

Новая неделя тянулась день за днём: плотное расписание, лекции, тренировки и улыбающийся Ойкава. Вот только улыбался он кому угодно, но не Кагеяме. Кагеяма будто стал невидимкой — Ойкава не смотрел в его сторону. 

На тренировках их гоняли до седьмого пота, некогда было даже вздохнуть. Обычно Кагеяма уходил из раздевалки раньше, но к пятнице уже чувствовалась накопившаяся усталость. Он снял футболку и прислонился к холодной дверце шкафчика.

— Ты идёшь? — окликнул его Накагава. После тренировки они порой заваливались в маленькую раменную неподалёку от общежития.

— Нет, идите без меня, — ответил Кагеяма.

Есть не хотелось, только спать. Он наклонился к сумке, чтобы достать чистую футболку, и, выпрямившись, увидел Ойкаву. Конечно, кто ещё мог задержаться дольше всех. Должность капитана обязывала, и Ойкава всегда оставался, чтобы подвести итоги с тренером. 

Выглядел он измотанным: под глазами залегли тени, обострились скулы, движения утратили остроту и резкость. Для кого-то всё это могло быть незаметным, неуловимым, но Кагеяма, привыкший смотреть и видеть, замечал всё.

Ойкава скользнул по нему взглядом и шагнул было к своему шкафчику, но резко развернулся и уставился на широкий пластырь, наклеенный на рёбра. Кагеяма поспешил натянуть футболку, подхватил сумку и торопливо выскочил за дверь. Хватило и этого незначительного контакта, чтобы он почувствовал, как возбуждается.

А на следующий день Ойкава был всюду — в столовой, прогуливался возле общежития, садился в библиотеке за соседним столом, не спускал глаз на тренировке. Кагеяма не знал, в чём причина этой перемены, и даже пытался подойти, заговорить. Но Ойкава сделал вид, что у него звонит телефон.

В раздевалке Кагеяма спиной почувствовал тяжёлый взгляд. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, кто стоит за ним.

— Что это у тебя?

Кагеяма захлопнул шкафчик и обернулся. Ойкава стоял, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки. В груди у Кагеямы стало горячо и больно: он скучал. Пусть Ойкава бесился и раздражался, пусть смеялся и не хотел признавать очевидное, пусть. Кагеяма ко всему этому давно привык. Только бы Ойкава не отдалялся, не обжигал равнодушием, не смотрел сквозь.

— Где?

Ойкава подбородком указал на пластырь. Кагеяма бессознательно прикрыл его рукой.

— Ничего.

— Ты говорил, что никогда меня не обманываешь. А сейчас врёшь.

— Тебя это не касается.

Ойкава вскинул брови. 

— Вот как? А мне кажется, наоборот. Что у тебя под пластырем, Тобио?

— Тебя это не касается, — повторил Кагеяма, надел футболку и наклонился за сумкой. Ойкава в три широких шага сократил расстояние между ними и взялся за ремень с другой стороны. 

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока не ответишь.

Кагеяма не знал, почему упрямится. Никакой тайны в его падении не было, ссадина заживала быстро, и заклеивал он её только на тренировках. Но выражение лица Ойкавы, полное странной, непривычной заботы, заставляло и дальше молчать.

Кагеяма дёрнул сумку на себя и повесил на плечо. Ойкава продолжал сверлить его взглядом.

— Хороших выходных, — пробурчал Кагеяма и, лишь когда закрыл дверь в свою комнату, понял, что улыбается.

***

Его разбудил стук в дверь. Поначалу негромкий, и Кагеяме показалось, что это не к нему в комнату. Он натянул одеяло на голову и попытался снова уснуть. Но настойчивый звук — теперь уже громче — повторился.

— Мори, — позвал Кагеяма. — Это наверняка к тебе.

Сосед Кагеямы был чересчур общительным парнем, и завалиться к ним мог кто угодно в каком угодно часу дня или ночи. Мори не отозвался, и Кагеяма вспомнил, что тот уехал домой на выходные. Он нехотя встал и как был — в одних пижамных штанах — прошлёпал босыми ногами к двери. На пороге стоял Ойкава и выглядел так, будто не спал всю ночь.

— Ты? — опешил Кагеяма. Ойкава впервые был у него. — Проходи.

Ойкава зашёл, кинул быстрый взгляд по сторонам и, убедившись, что они одни, заметно расслабился. 

— Мы не закончили вчера, Тобио, — голос сухой, словно шум ветра в голых ветках деревьев. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты не наделал глупостей.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Об этом, — Ойкава подошёл и ткнул пальцем в неснятый вечером пластырь. — Мне не нужны никакие доказательства. Я… — он резко вдохнул, выдохнул. — Я знаю людей, я разбираюсь в них. Я бы не стал таким чертовски хорошим связующим, если бы не понимал, не видел. Но ты… ты всегда полон сюрпризов. Иногда я совершенно не знаю, что творится в твоей голове.

Он стоял так близко, что Кагеяма чувствовал его дыхание на своей груди. Видел всклокоченные волосы, покрасневшие глаза, искусанные губы. Кагеяма протянул руки, но Ойкава увернулся от прикосновений.

— Просто скажи мне, что ты не сделал татуировку с моим именем.

— Что?

— Почему с тобой так сложно?

— Кто бы говорил!

— Что у тебя под пластырем?

— Сам посмотри.

— Я правда надеюсь, ты не сделал.

— Я не знаю, с чего ты это взял.

— Ты сам сказал тогда, на улице. Что сделаешь.

— Ты веришь всему, что я говорю? — Кагеяма хмыкнул. Ойкава потянул его за руку и присел на край кровати. Подцепил пальцем пластырь и потянул — осторожно, аккуратно, бережно, стараясь не сделать больно.

Мурашки волной прокатились по телу; дыхание Ойкавы опаляло живот, прохладные пальцы гладили липкий след от пластыря.

— Ссадина, — почему-то прошептал Ойкава. — Всего лишь дурацкая ссадина.

— Это ведь хорошо? 

— Да.

Ойкава поднялся и отошёл к окну, его окутал яркий солнечный свет.

— Мне страшно, — произнёс он после долгого молчания.

Кагеяма не стал его ни о чём спрашивать.

— Страшно, понимаешь? Любить тебя — страшно. Это катастрофа какая-то. Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Я пытался, я честно пытался — избегал тебя, смеялся над тобой, делал вид, что ты мне безразличен. Но стоило подумать, что ты мог из-за моей глупой прихоти… 

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо. Ти-хо, — Кагеяма обнял его со спины. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Просто я люблю тебя, а ты — меня. 

— Думаешь, это просто?

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Хочешь, будем бояться вместе? 

Ойкава переплёл его пальцы со своими, прижал к животу.

— И никаких катастроф?

Кагеяма потёрся носом о его шею, прислушался к себе и ответил:

— Никаких катастроф.


End file.
